


Overdue Renovations (Escape)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Into Stranger Things, Mixology (Lokiverse), Platonic Relationships, Prank Strike 2.1, The Corruption of Peter Parker, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Again, posting some of these a little late after my little break; but here they are.Shorter than my average ramblings? lolLike... that one time, when make-up mid-term projects turned science fair submissions, personal experiments, and a second prank strike all needed dealing with at once.Teen rating just cause of platonic adult toys? YEAH YOU READ THAT RIGHT.
Relationships: irondad - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 6
Collections: Frostiron (loki/tony), Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	Overdue Renovations (Escape)

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: CHARMER - DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIMED : HVRA0616-9H-08
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H8 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE : _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT : CONTROLLED SUBURBAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS _REVOKED_ : UPSTATE NEW YORK
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 4:54 PM US EST



Overdue Renovations

_Thirteen aka The Avengers Compound/Inside_

Tony sighed as he came around the nose of the quinjet, pushing up the sleeves to the long tee he'd opted for with the Fall weather. A suit was a bit much when the day plan was working in the garage anyways. If, Lolo would let him get that far. He had a feeling that might not be the case today, or for that matter the rest of the week if the guys didn't drop the restrictions idea fast enough. He could already see Lolo's darker form against the ceiling of the hangar bay, hanging from one of the fan vents by his legs and likely quite comfortable; while Clint was likely at stage two annoyance, by the way his spine was turned and the steady squint-stare he could see was turned up at him. Why was Stark not surprised. " Remind me to bring the chucker back upstairs later. Looks like Steve forgot to bring it in after rebound practice last night. Also; I _did_ warn you not to mention it. " was called out a half dozen steps from Clint's side as Tony closed the gap. "I mean, did you _not_ learn anything after the last time? "

" Yeah well, he seemed fine with it; and then I come back with his coffee refill to this. " and a shouted " DROP THE BRITTLE AND GET YOUR SILLY ASS DOWN HERE SNAKEFACE, YOU GOT WORK TO DO! " that actually made Tony jump and lean away from Clint rubbing a pinkie into his ear. Because okay, 'farmdad' did have voice enough to carry across the field at his kids and then some. " Indoor voices, man you don't have to be that loud... " was paused a littel looking over to the consoles and smaller workspace on it's platform realizing someone else was missing. The examination of his sonic glove was still up, unsurprisingly; and they had set the parts out on the tray in order. It looked like Pete might have borrowed one of the assembled parts. " Where's the kid? "

" Focus please..? Nick just phoned in his ETA, he'll be here any minute. Can you get up there and pry him down? "

" Nick? " Tony noticed, they had set up the buffers to block the quinjet and the rest of the bay accordingly from any undue bursts of sonic pulse. But, his eyes were squinting at the little devices planted up against the ceiling one after the other, once he'd spotted the first one way up high over the door as a result. What were the sub nets doing up there..? Hadn't been tested yet that he knew of. Why put-- " There you are.. I been trying to get a hold of you for the last twenty minutes incoming, Stark. " from Nick the way he'd come caught Tony's attention to him as he walked in.. with five more agents.

" Really..? That's weird. Maybe the sonics are messing with FRIDAY's reception on this level. I was in the kitchen. " A lot more agents than he expected. The beep at the door when the last of them was in caught his attention too, short as it was; and his eyes might have stayed following the switch of lights that went from the keypad to the ceiling and across it if Nick hadn't asked " ..so where's this cleanup. "

" What cleanup? " Tony asked tipping his head. He hadn't asked for a cleanup crew, but that definitely explained the number he'd brought with him. Barton had hopped to the console to pick up one of the thumb sized bearings and hop back down when he commented, hiking a thumb towards the grinning, upside down version of Tony's boyfriend currently hanging by his legs at teh vent near the ceiling. " I dunno about that, but Lolo did say something about a test to change your mind about pushing for this assembled parts only thing you're trying to reapply. "

" Which I still don't agree with by the way. " Tony said matter of factly, crossing his arms under his chest as Barnes wheeled in the kinetic shielding toy they'd been playing with for the last three days a as major project, setting it.. a little farther back than Tony expected, about three feet away. His head tipped when Bucky stripped a piece of green tape from the floor under one wheel.

" The cleanup I brought two teams with me to see through. I was informed, there was a breech up here. " had Nick looking up and stepping forward to call up to Loki. " Imma bet that was you. " had Tony's eyes squinting at the electrical tape in Bucky's hand as he came over, folding it sticky side to sticky side before he settled next to Tony. " You gonna come down here and explain this shit to me, and why I should okay you getting your skinny pale ass fingers on another laser cutter after last time, now's the time to do it! "

Tony was getting a weird feeling; looking from Nick and Barton as the archer stepped up to join him on trying to get Lolo down, getting a goading, grinning: " If Barton can hit me with that from down there -- "

" ..why did you move the shield generator over there? " to Bucky as Clint wound up with a smirk. " --then I'll definietly show you exactly why I need all my tools and the ability to build more without harassment. "

" I dunno. He asked me to put it there if anyone besides Fury and Barton came in? " Had Tony's eyes working from the generator, to the missing sonic part on the desk, to the _only-as-far-as-he-knew_ untested debris nets in fast order, followed by the decidedly tame level of vibrations rattling along the vent Lolo was hanging from as Buck added: " He also said if you came in, to tell you that 'still is good; and you should've started those renovations to raise the ceiling in the bay weeks ago..?' No idea. " another small pause, Tony was looking back to the completely unsuspecting Bucky as he bit into the apples he'd snagged somewhere along the way. Or almost did; asking " ..oh yeah; what's a parts strike? " before his teeth were in the fruit.

" GUYS!!! **DON'T** THROW THA--!! " came bellowed out of and was sucked right back into Tony's mouth mid word half expecting an explosion of some kind. Or fire maybe as Barton had just let the nut fly. The doors locked, the Trickster vanished in a waves of green-gold where it hit, and that was when the sight of what was actually strapped between the ceiling and top of that vent. " Uhm.. what. " from Barton staring up at the illusion covered device had Tony standing stock still and telling Bucky. " Do as he said and stand still. You're about to find out.. " Tony was still trying to figure out what was attached to the regulator; because it couldn't be what he thought it was. Something neon pink and very soft looking,and decently long was attached to his glove's missing sonic modulator up there. Bucky identified what the the pink part of the new device looked like _way too fast_ as the vibrations increased. " ...is that _a vibrator?_ "

" Yeah, I think so.. " Tony sighed out as those vibrations just got bigger, and louder, and started to shake stuff briefly off the console desktop and started to focus it's direction better..

_Thirteen aka The Avengers Compound/Outside -- the Dock/Lake  
_

Peter was almost as excited watching the little sonic powered boat pick up water in it's sub-surface wheels, watching the power levels rise from their shared seat closer to the bow of the little rowboat. Stephen was right next to " Thanks again sir, for coming with us. I only have the one prototype and, if I lose it after missing my mid-term turn in; I'm super screwed. "

" No problem kid... " Though Strange was still unsure why he had been asked in the first place; and why Loki was so happy to be the one rowing them along the shore for the moment. A brief boat ride out on the lake wasn't so bad. He hadn't been out on a rowboat since what, college? And the fall colors were pretty amazing up here, even with so much of them on the ground. " Mm. It seems to be keeping up very nicely. If you manage a sustainable, economically balanced version; you could well see it put to work here in New York, for that matter. "

" Yeah, if it keeps stable this time and doesn't like.. rocket off into outer space, or back to town again like last time or something. " sent Stephen's eyebrows up to half mast more because Parker didn't sound like he was joking. " What about yours, sir? " had Stephen looking from Parker to Loki just in time to see the grin slowly start to take over as Peter asked. " ..you said we'd see the result better from out here anyway, right? "

" Oh, _yes_. " in that tone, did not encourage Stephen's warning bells to stop going off. Nor did the realization that, the lake's surface water was shaking as he finished turning the boat. " _There_ it is. Here comes! Tell me the sequence will you. Which colors.. whether the sign lifts before it falls? "

" Uhm.. _what?_ " was punctuated by a sudden puffing explosion of color that at their distance looked like a whole lot of cheap neon colored macaroni being shot into the air along with a portion of the bay's roof. Peter was laughing calling them out; " Green and pink first! Then a few blue on the south side.. also OOH There were some purple anyways! We'll have to adjust the measurements a little. I don't see the sign though -- ** _I LIED!_** " and Peter almost standing with the cheer as Loki reached to tug him back down from his laughing notes. " Dude! Uncle Lo! The sign just went like twenty feet in the air before it went down! " while Stephen was unsure whether he should be concerned, headed that way; mortified, or all of the above as the rain of distant brightly colored noodles stopped, in part because the the biggest lettering on the sign had been readable from there; and he knew why else they were on the lake.

_Thirteen aka The Avengers Compound/Inside_

Tony stood there in the still tumbling aftermath of hundreds of neon colored vibrators still raining from the busted in roof; looking past the collapsed, breathlessly laughing heap of a giggle-fit that had once been Bucky Barnes to the shield generator that was protecting them from getting fake-dickslapped either by those rubber or latex phallus still falling from the newly blasted hole in the roof above: while Barton, Fury and the rest of the cleanup team ducked and wove and tried to get out of the drop zone, right behind the sign as it dropped.

" See. _I told you._ And this is day _one._ " Was all Tony could think to squeak out in the process of not laughing; or _trying not to_ before Fury and the other guys were out. Bucky just doubled over on himself after reading the sign while it was still swinging from it's fall from teh support beams above, laughing harder. He read the sign again and, okay: gave in, bowing forward with the laugh.. and watching Barnes turn almost as purple as the rarer color that was buzzing near his head where it had fallen with the rest of the sex toys. " You're gonna spit out a lung... _gawd.._ Then what're you gonna do day two when you're missing one, huh? "

As Fury and the rest made their escape from the bouncing, vibrating rainbow of sex toys, that beep at the door proved what it was, and why the modified ball launcher had been placed outside of it: because nope, Steve _hadn't_ forgotten to bring it in. Lolo had reloaded it with more dildos and set it up to fire at them on their way out.

Tony had to put his hands to his knees with the uncontrollable laugh that came on hearing the distinct whacking noise and shout of " MOTHERFUCKER!!! " from Clint on the other side of the bay doors when one of them actually hit their mark in the attempted escape...

" _..fuck!_ " from Nick as he'd tried to get back in and was fired upon again had him on his side on the floor holding his gut same as Barnes though, staring up through his watery brown eyes at the sign and it's letters large and small as it swung back and forth in the foreground of the other debris that was being held perfectly above their heads in the nets he was guessing Lolo had tested the night prior after he had fallen asleep. It read:

_If I cannot escape mention of restricted parts every time I build something;_

_you are in my opinion not allowed to do anything but:_

**\---E A T N E O N D I C K S !!---**

(aka Parts Strike 2.1 In Progress)

_....wait._ Two _point one?_ Where was two point _oh?_

_Thirteen aka The Avengers Compound/Outside -- the Dock/Lake_

Stephen was still staring at the colorful mess of .. well what apparently were extra falling, vibrating phallus from the roof while Peter and Loki high-fived next to him as they continued to go on about the brief if apparently contained explosion of sex toys. There were no god damned words. " You don't think it's too much with the car though? " pulled his attention back to the pair of them, Peter snapping a few more pictures with his phone.

" No of course not. Steven's driven with much more dangerous things in his path and windshield than a few inflatable cocks. " And yeah, Strange couldn't help but have his eyebrows up in his hairline. " ...what. "

" I wasn't up for that one sir but; he did back Mister Fury on the parts and tools restrictions when it was mentioned. "

" Har-har. Yeah Lolo, maybe that's a good idea with current press standings. At least til they calm down. Assembled pieces only. " Loki was yapping his fingers off to one side to imitate Rogers, illusioning his fingers and thumb to make a Captain America hand puppet. " Well vibrators and erotic clown balloons are pre-assembled. " had a thumbs up from Peter next to him. " Suck on that. "

" I want off this boat. " Flat, honest; and with protection of Stephen's own sanity in mind.

" Oh _no.._ you're an accomplice now Strange. " from Loki was not as encouraging seeing Fury and four agents coming around the corner of the building ashore.

 _Nope!_ _Portal time!_ And Stephen only heard " **Cheater!!** " after him in Peter's tones as he landed in the library back on Bleeker still slightly shell shocked, getting only the briefest pause out of Wong for his obviously disturbed expression after the escape.

Wong looked from Stephen, back to his page before turning it. " _Hm._ By _that_ expression, I would say the planned Strike is going quite well. Rogers is out front, trying to get the last of the balloons out of his windshield wipers. I would _not_ suggest helping him... "


End file.
